stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riftvore
History Biology Riftvore skin particularly the upper and lower extremities (head, chest, arms and legs) are encased in a dense rock-like shell that houses and protects the organs of the species. This rock-shell not only offers great protection against projectiles but from the elements such as intense heat. Although, when faced with colder temperatures, the Riftvore rock-skin loses some of its effectiveness, making movement uncomfortable and, in cold enough tempuratures can even crack the skin at the slightest movement, causing lacerations that cannot heal until they reach a more normalized temp. It is unknown what category the Riftvore fall under when it comes to gender. While nearly an entire hive can appear male anyone of them can evolve into a queen to produce the next line of Riftvore warriors. The average height among the Riftvore is two and a half meters (eight feet two inches). The rock-skin color has many variations, ranging from brown-reddish colors right through to bluish-greenish colors. Skeleton Muscles Breathing Circulatory System Riftvore circulatory system is divided into three circulations: 1. Heart to body. 2. Heart to lungs. 3. Heart to brain. In the Riftvore circulatory system, the brain has a separate circulation allowing for a higher blood pressure in the rest of the body without damaging the fine network of blood vessels in the brain. This allows the Riftvore to live with blood pressures that would normally kill a human. The ability to create and survive such high blood pressure has certain advantages. The blood can be transported through the body faster, and thus, oxygen and other nutrients are transported quicker and waste products are removed faster. This special circulatory system is part of why the Yautja are so strong. It allows the organs and muscles to work harder and thus increase the muscle capacity. The Riftvore's 7-part heart consists of 4 auricles and 3 ventricles. The blood is pumped from the right side of the heart through the lungs. From there, it goes back to the heart and into the left auricle (seen on the right of the heart schematic in green). From here, it goes in to the 3 ventricles that are connected to it. One pumps it into the body, and the other pumps it into the brain at a much lower pressure. The last remains inactive unless either one of the ventricles is comprimised and unable to perform its function. When the blood has gone through the body and the brain, it goes back to the right side of the heart and the cycle starts again. Reproduction Society and Culture The Riftvore society is comprised of warrior spiritualists who adhere to a strong honor code. The strongest of the nest are traditionally dubbed the Alphas and assume command level positions withinin the military while the weaker brood are assigned lower levels of responsibility. The Divine Light, the entity who freed them from the Hive Mind is believed to be a god and is at the center for their spiritual beliefs. They believed that serving the Divine Light is the highest of callings, and to die while performing this calling is the greatest of honors. Riftvore are extremely territorial and known for bearing a grudge against enemies. Tradition is an integral part of their lives and breaking from observances is considered a grievous insult to the nest, an insult that is not forgotten easily. An integral part of tradition is the various rituals that mark milestones in a Riftvore's life. Most notable of the rites is the Rites of Birth, which among the Alphas a new Queen is selected that spawns the next generation of Riftvore. Tradition and Ritual Ritual is a very important element in Riftvore society. They believe that once a Riftvore dies, the spirit is drawn out of the body by the Divine Light and called into the afterlife. However to ensure the spirit is not lost along the way a death ritual is performed where the body is burned to ensure the spirit can find peace. In some instantaces were there is no body it is traditional for those on hand to howl into the sky, to plead for the Divine to shine its light on the dead Riftvore and guide it to paradise. Category:Races